Coffee, Candles, sticky bears and the flu
by Teakany
Summary: Matthew gets sick, so naturally being the hero he is, Alfred goes to care for him... but during his care taking, he discovers something about himself. once he's sorted it out, it's a game of track down Canada so he could just get it out! "well why would you put your hand over a polar bears mouth!"


Alfred was determined, this would work! what kind of hero would he be if he couldn't do this! the world was depending on him, the responsibility landed solely on his shoulders! he grabbed a cloth and dabbed the sweat off his brow as he focused. this had to be exact. his hand shook as he added something, stirring three and a quarter times one way, then the other. he looked back at the book. yes! yes it was almost done! he had followed it exactly! he was going to do this for his brother!

yes, he would succeed. he would succeed in getting the sniffling, coughing, miserable mess that was Canada to eat something and keep it down.

Hey the hero stuff wasn't an exaggeration! Mattie had been sick for weeks! other nations were terrified of catching whatever bug had settled into his brother… But not the hero! well… mostly… he adjusted the hospital mask Kiku had given him. the Japanese man had been moved to tears, his eyes glistening at Alfred's bravery as he handed him the simple white mask. (no actually he had been sleepy and rubbed his eyes too much during the meeting, causing them to water.)

His finger went to the page again, reading off Francis's exact instructions for Matthew's favourite chicken soup. okay, one more ingredient…he held his breath, would he have it? would there be enough? oh for the love of liberty and freedom please! and it was... love? what? there was plenty of love in this! Matthew was going to choke on his love! wait… that sounded wrong… Al shook his head and moved the pot from the hot burner. he grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and ladled a tiny portion (read: a normal amount for anyone who's not Alfred) for his sick brother.

"now… where was that thingy… that tray thingy that had legs.. mmmmm… aha!" Alfred had rooted around in the kitchen closet until he found it. he placed it on the counter and put the bowl, a spoon, some apple juice and couple of Tylenol on the tray. he picked it up carefully, using his amazing balancing abilities and took it to Matthew's room.

he pushed the door open with his hip "Hey Mattie, I brought you some lunch" he was met with a groan. he brought the tray to the bed and gave his twin a sympathetic smile, not that Mathew could see it though the mask.

Matthew looked bad, his skin was all white and pasty, except his lips, they were fever red. He had dark circles around his red puffy eyes and his nose was running like a faucet. Matthew's hair was a ball of tangles and grease, if the smell was any hint, he probably hadn't felt strong enough to bathe in a while.

poor poor Mattie. he was so lucky to have a big brother to take care of him!

"Al.. I'm really not hungry…" Matthew looked at the food with his nose wrinkled. how dare he! this was amazing soup! the best! the soup of champions!

"well! you're gonna try little bro! even if I have to feed it to ya!" he was totally prepared to do that! for a second he let his mind wander to the thought of Matthew sitting and opening his mouth while Al brought the spoon close enough. Yes! he had to do it! any hero would! I mean, what if Matthews hands were shaking and he couldn't do it himself. then the soup would spill and burn him and it would be awful!

The Canadian was glaring at him. obviously he wasn't as thrilled with that thought. oh well! to bad! it was happening now. Alfred sat on the edge of his bed and placed the tray on his lap. he dipped the spoon in the soup and took a spoonful, carefully moving it to his brothers unimpressed face.

"Al, no-"

Alfred took advantage of the opened mouth and stuffed the spoon in. Matthew started coughing. huh… Alfred pouted. that wasn't as cute as he pictured it.

"Al what the hell!" uh-oh. angry Canadian. Alfred's head whipped around looking for the hockey stick, he relaxed when he saw it on the other side of the room. Mattie didn't have the strength to move that fast!

"sorry bro! but come on dude! you gotta eat. Franny and Iggy are even worried!" That got his attention. damn fathers, always making Mattie perk up. he had his hero there! that should cheer him up plenty!

"r-really?" colour in his cheeks.

"yup! Francis even gave me the recipe, so lets not let it go to waste" I so did not slave over a hot stove for nothing! come on! let me make you better and you can show your gratitude by buying me a cheeseburger, telling me I'm the best big bro ever and maybe giving me a kiss! wait what? no no… scratch that last part… maybe.

Matthew sighed and held his hands out for the tray. Alfred beamed and shifted it over. "then when you're done, I'll run you a bath okay? case dude, whoa… you need it!"

Another icey Canadian glare. but he silently ate half before conceding. Alfred pouted but took the bowl none-the-less.

step 1 run the bath. he had this covered. warm water filled the porcelain tub slowly. he even added bubbles, because, who doesn't love bubbles! the bathroom filled with the smell of his captain america berrylicious bubble bath. he had brought his own, because Matthew probably only had lame maple scented ones or something. who wants to bath in that?! ew…

when it was filled he turned off the tap and jogged across the hall to Matthew's room. "Okay dude! bath's all run!" he kept walking until he was right beside the exhausted looking Canadian. Matthew threw back the blankets with a sigh and was about to stand. but Alfred, being the great guy he was, bent down and scooped him up "here Mattie! I got you!"

Matthews arms wrapped around his neck in terror, his eyes flashing open "Al! I can walk! put me down!"

"no way bro! I got this!" he turned and took the pouting Matthew to the bathroom and looked at the tub. huh… he forgot about clothing… he put him down and was about to help when Matthew smacked his hand. totally not cool.

"out! I can undress myself Al!" jeez! that glare could give him frost bite!

"If you say so bro! call me when you're done and I'll come help ya out!" Matthew raised an eyebrow, silently conveying that that was not happening.

Alfred sat on the couch an hour later rubbing his jaw. What was Mattie's problem?! Alfred had just tried to save him from drowning! I mean who stays in a bath for forty-five minutes! anyone would have assumed he had passed out or something and burst in to rescue him! but noooo Matthew had thrown a damn candle at his face. not even a little one, one of those huge ones, in the glass ,yankee ones! then he had yelled at Alfred because his brand new Maple pancake candle was shattered on the floor. I mean sure… Alfred was a nation, so a candle to the face wouldn't leave permanent damage, but ouch!

He was still sulking when Matthew trudged out, coughing as he went. He sat on the couch and Alfred looked pointedly away. he was not gonna even talk to him until Matthew apologized for-

"look Al… I'm sorry I lost my temper.."

Alfred threw his arms around his brother "that's okay Mattie! I accept your apology!" what? he didn't like being mad at Mattie… ever since the whole 1812 thing blew over, he had kinda done what he realistically could to keep in the northernmost nations good books. yup… avoiding another official building burning… totally the only reason.

"Al… you're gonna get sick. you're not even wearing your mask."

Alfred's eyes flashed open. oops! He pushed away from the Canadian and stood up covering his face. "oh god! where did it go?!" he was gonna get sick! he couldn't get sick! Iggy might try and nurse him back to health. He didn't want to be stuck in the hospital with food poisoning again! how long had he been breathing in the germs!

"calm down Alfred" Alfred looked over at his brother, he had that look … that 'I'm so tired of this but your my brother, so I'll be patient.' look, it was adorable, "why don't you go home, have a shower and take a nap. I'll be fine promise. I haven't even thrown up the soup " He coughed again but smiled.

well… that did sound like a reasonable Idea… but, since when was Alfred reasonable?!

"no dice bro! I'm stayin right here until you're better!" he sat down pointedly and crossed his arms.

Matthew sighed, "if you insist Alfred… put in a movie or something then okay? and can ya move to the chair? I wanna lay down…"

Alfred pouted. He didn't wanna move… "No need broski! just use my lap as a pillow!" Alfred flashed a huge smile. Such a good problem solver!

"Al…I just-" Matthew looked up seeing Alfred's smile and sighed. The sick blonde shuffled, conceding and laying back with his head on the Americans lap. Alfred wasn't sure the exact reason why this made him feel a little dizzy… but it was a good dizzy so what the hell!

It was an hour into the movie when Alfred looked down and realized his brother was fast asleep. Matthew was so cute like this! Alfred gently removed his glasses, placing them to the side as he took in the Canadian nation once more. He was never quite sure how people got them so mixed up. Matthew looked so much softer than Alfred. from his slightly more rounded face shape, to the waves that would fall around his face, to the warmer shade of violet… so different… so… He shook his head dismissing the almost through before it formed.

Blonde eyelashes were brushing against Matthews cheeks while his eyes fluttered with dreams. his cheeks slightly rosy from fever, still slightly too red lips parted softly while tiny snoring sounds escaped. Usually Alfred would say snoring was the farthest thing from cute… but in Matthew's current position…

Alfred shook his head. Wait a second! that was a weird thought… come to think of it. Alfred looked over Mattie with his brow furrowing. That wasn't the first weird thought he'd had about his baby brother that day was it… He was just….Alfred reached a hand down brushing a curl off the slightly feverish face and swallowed nervously… He was kind of beautiful like this. Almost like a girl, but better somehow.

a sudden urge took him as he watched Matthew murmur something in his sleep. Why did he want to… just… Matthew would never know after all… Alfred leaned down, unwilling or unable to stop the sudden draw he felt. He found himself pressing his lips to Matthews softly, experimentally. I mean this was totally nuts right? just one of those unexplained things you suddenly were curious about. like when you felt the urge to touch wet paint, or jump off a cliff just to see how the fall felt.

Alfred's sky blue eyes snapped open as he felt the kiss returned, he pulled back, heart beating out of his chest and looked down. Matthew was still asleep, Alfred sighed in relief. Just then Matthew pouted, furrowing his brow and shifting to his side, hand moving to grab ahold of Alfred's shirt "no… whereyou goin.." came the sleepy mumbles of his brother. Alfred felt another heat run through his heart and his fingers went to his still tingling lips… oh god…

Matthew woke up an hour later, alone and on the couch. in front of him on the table was a note. He sat up groaning in discomfort, his head still pounding. He picked it up and read

'hey little bro!

I had to take off to get some stuff done, a hero's work is never done!

Get plenty of sleep, there's leftover soup in the fridge, I'll call you later to check in so make sure you work on getting better!

\- Alfred'

Matthew sighed. on the one hand it was nice not to have his overly loud pushing brother around anymore… he may actually get some real rest… on the other, he did feel a lot better with the soup and bath. not that he would tell Al, but sometimes his brothers Heroics did really help.

As Matthew pulled himself to stand and trudge off toward the bedroom to sleep, he let himself for just one second admit it… He wished Alfred was still there.

It was a week later and Matthew was fully recovered. He was sitting in yet another useless world meeting listening to his former caregivers fight, America laughing too loudly, Russia chuckling to himself while he watched three nervous baltics. Belarus watching Ivan and Germany trying to get everything under control.

It was no surprise the meeting ended early with nothing getting done

It was less surprising when everyone ended up at the bar.

But the least surprising was when Matthew had to haul his brothers drunken butt back to the hotel.

"god Al!" Matthew groaned as he got a better grip on the barely standing super power. "you really need to lay off the burgers!"

"shuddup…meany…" He slurred leaning against Matthew suddenly, wrapping arms around his neck "s'your turn anyway! I took care'a you when you was sick… ta think I was gonna"

"you were gonna what?"

"nuthin..."

Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes. He was never going to hear the end of that was he? Alfred comes and takes care of him for once lousy day and Matthew was gonna hear about it for the next decade!

But… Matthew would always do it. If for no one else, he would deal with it for Al. His idiotic, pain in the ass, selfish,... adorable brother.

"yes, well that wasn't self inflicted!" He scolded as they reached the hallway. The pair stumbled into Alfred's hotel room and Matthew dropped him on the bed. He set to the task of removing Alfred's shoes when his brother spoke again.

"hey Mattie… Mattie"

Matthew sighed "yes Al?"

Alfred giggled and pushed himself up on his elbows giving his best seductive smile (which was not at all seductive in the drunken, swaying state) "your face…" more giggles "your face is like Mcdonald's"

Matthew raised an eyebrow trying to make sense out of that statement. "what?"

"It's like Mcdonalds… your face! cause I'm lovin' it!"

Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes "okay Al" He finally removed the other shoe and moved up to remove Alfred's glasses.

as he did Alfred grabbed his hand, snuggling it against hi face "I really love you Mattie. I love Mattie so so much. so much… Be mine Canada. oooooh canada"

Matthews heart jumped. but he quickly quieted it "Alfred… you drink too much" but his brother was already curled on his side, half way to sleep. Matthew sighed, pulling his hand away and causing a small pout to form on the Americans lips. He removed the glasses and looked down over his brother with a half chuckle "Ahh Al…" a hand brushed hair away from Alfred's face, and he leaned down, as he often did when Alfred was in this state, and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

Matthew turned with a last longing look, and left the room. When Alfred was drunk was the only time Matthew would let himself do that kind of thing. His brother was a nation, not human, so it wasn't the family thing. truly none of them and all over them were family that way… bits and pieces of each other leaking and mixing together. if they went by humans standards for incest… they'd never get laid.

No… Matthews reason was entirely different. It was simple, Why would Alfred ever choose him? The invisible country no one knew? there were plenty more suitable counties for him. ones that he could stand beside equally, ones who would make him proud to be with. no. Matthew wouldn't ever be able to fill that role for him. It was better to stay by Al's side as he was. His brother and closest allie

The thought left an ache in his chest as he opened the door to his room. on his bed sat his polar bear "hungry"

"Hello kumajojo."

"who are you?"

"I'm Canada. the one who feeds you."

"oh"

Matthew went to the mini fridge and pulled out Kuma's fish, putting it into the bears bowl. Kuma hopped down from the bed and came up beside him "why are you sad?"

Matthew looked sideways at him. for an animal who couldn;t even remember his name, he certainly was perceptive. "it's nothing."

The bear plopped down in front of his bowl "you saw hamburger man " he said in a certain tone

Matthew reached over Scratching the bears ears "what makes you say that Kumajiko?"

"you always look sad after hamburger man leaves. sometimes you say his name"

"I say hamburger man?" Matthew was confused.

"no. you call him his human name. you cry too"

Matthew frowned and sighed. well now he felt really pathetic. he sat on the floor next to the bear silently and pulled his knees up to his chest fingers stil ideally running through the animal's fur as he ate.

a few minutes passed and the fish disappeared. "why don't you tell him you miss him?"

Matthew was jolted out of his daze and looked t the bear who know crawled to him, pushing his way forcefully into Matthew's lap. Matthew gave a sad smile and snuggled the bear close, burying his face in the white fur "because" he murmured "it would hurt to know he doesn't miss me…"

Matthew woke the next morning with a groan. He needed coffee… He grabbed his glasses slipping them on and staring mournfully at how far away the coffee machine was. "why couldn't they just put one next to the bed" he grumbled.

It took another five minutes of coaching before Matthew pulled himself out of bed. He pulled the blanket with him. wrapping it around his shoulders tightly. Boxers his only additional cover against the cold air. a loud yawn broke forth as he reached the machine. he set it up and pushed the button, standing with his eyes locked on it to fill.

It wasn't until he had poured his coffee and went to sit that he realized something was off… Why was he able to sit down in peace with his coffee? Matthews eyes scanned the room looking for the fluffy white bear who would usually be harassing him for food by now.

He was just about to get up and search the room, panic starting to creep in when the scream echoed through the hallway. Matthew stood, quickly ditching the blanket and grabbing a housecoat, he threw it on and exited the room

"Mattie! Your bear is trying to kill me!" Alfred screamed from his room, sure enough the door was wide open with evidence of claw marks. Matthew tore into the room, taking in the scene.

Alfred was stood on the Table, Kuma on a chair growling at him. "Kumajamanji! What on earth are you doing?!"

"say it hamburger man! say what you said in between snoring!" he swung at Alfred's leg causing the nation to squeal in a very unmanly fashion and jump tumbling off the table

"I don't know what I said when I was asleep! Mattie! Make your polar bear to leave me alone!" he scrambled towards the bed, the small white cub right behind him.

"Say it! Tell man who feeds me!"

Matthew shut the door, other nations starting to come out and swiftly walked to scoop the struggling bear up. He looked down with stern eyes and a frown "what are you doing kuma?"

Kumas eyes narrowed at Alfred who was now hiding under his blankets. he looked back up at Matthew "you miss hamburger man... I came to get him and he said that he-" Matthew was startled as a hand shot out, covering the bears mouth.

"wait Al don't-"

chomp

"ow! fuck! dude, what the hell!"

"well why would you put your hand over a polar bears mouth!"

"because I didn't want him to say-" Alfred cut himself off looking down. his eyebrows furrowed and he looked up "wait… you missed me?"

Matthew turned red, and his eyes opened wide. Alfred expression looking almost identical. "Mattie?"

Matthew buried his face in his bears fur. This was so not happening right now. All he wanted when he woke up was coffee… just coffee… not 'hey let's tell Al how you feel and get rejected first thing in the morning in the middle of a world conference.' he could have denied it, but it was a little past that now… he felt tears prick in his eyes. this bear was not going to see any maple syrup for the next decade!

"Mattie? I… arg… how do I... " Matthew peaked up over his bear. his face was red and arms crossed but his face was serious. "look.. uhm…" Oh… It hit Matthew… Alfred knew how he felt. It was obvious right? Now he was going to reject him

" you don't need to say it, you're not interested! I got it loud and clear!" He practically yelled. The Volume coming from the small Canadian seemed to stun the American temporarily. Matthew used that moment to escape. He took off down the hall, not paying attention to where he was going. In his haste he smacked straight into Gilbert. They tumbled into the wall, Matthew having to grab onto Gil's arms to stop from crashing to the floor. In the midst of it all Kuma had managed to land safely on the floor and scrambled out of the way. Matthew felt arms around his middle holding him up.

"Whoa jeez! Birdie?"

Matthew looked up,absolutely mortified, as tears filled his eyes. he looked back and noted, although he had definitely cleared the hall that Alfred's room was in, he had somehow managed to draw attention of the other nations. "I-I'm s-sorry!" He muttered his face still buried in the Prussians freshly pressed uniform.

"okay Birdie… shhh…" Matthew peeked up as the other nation looked around the hall undoubtedly at the other nations… why couldn't he be invisible right NOW? "here… my rooms right here, we'll just go talk ja?" Matthew nodded and let himself be lead away from the murmuring voices. Kuma right on his heels

Alfred Stood in shock as Matthew ran out the door. The Canadian nation had yelled at him… he rose his voice over a whisper, and what did he mean he knew?! The hell Alfred wasn't interested! He had spent the last week trying to figure out just how in the hell he was suppose to tell Matthew he… How he felt! He had gone out for liquid courage the night before and had a bit too much to be taken seriously... and now Matthew was running before he could tell him… oh shit! He was running!

Alfred took off out the hall after him, This north american wearing only boxers. "Matthew wait!" he wasn't in the hall. Damn that guy was fast! Alfred took off down the different halls searching. How far could he have gone?! Alfred was sure he wasn't missing him either. there was no way Matthews stealth mode worked right now! The guy couldn't be a ninja while Alfred was thinking of him! no way!

He searched every hallway before trudging back up to his room. "heavens Alfred! Where are your cloths! The meeting starts in fifteen minutes!" Alfred looked up to find Arthur looking at him bewildered, Francis following closely behind

"I have to agree, Where as I support you embracing the male form in all it's splendor… there is a time and a place cher" Francis wore a small amused smile.

"I was trying to find Mattie… he ran off when we were talking and-"

"well you'll see him at the damn meeting won't you?" Arthur snapped "now go get dressed!" He turned down the hall muttering about a super power who runs around in his underpants. Alfred sighed and turned back to his room.

He was dressed and on his way down to the conference rooms in the hotel in no time. He had to see Mattie. He didn't care if it put the meeting off for another ten minutes he needed to talk to him!

He stormed into the room with every intention of grabbing Matthew, throwing him over his shoulder and taking him into the empty meeting room across the hall, confessing his feelings and telling him off for not listening before he took off before taking him right on that damn table- wait.. no… they still had work so maybe not that… no you know what screw it! They would do it on the table and the damn world (literally) could wait! there was only one problem..

Matthew wasn't there. He checked every chair twice, even looking behind Russia. "America, if you are quite done checking the chairs, we have a meeting to get to! sit down!" Alfred looked hopelessly around the room, just a glimpse of that curl, or that stupid bear… nothing. damnit..

Moodily the American went to his seat, plunking his cheek to rest on his hand as he glared at the table. was Matthew coming late on purpose? trying to avoid him?

Alfred spent the entire meeting in a quiet irritation. Other nations were muttering, some scared of why the usually charismatic and totally awesome nation was so down in the dumps! (really they were just worried he was planning to nuke someone…) Alfred couldn't help it though! He didn't want to be here… Even if they were talking about food which was like totally his favourite topic at these. no… Lunch finally hit, only twenty minutes early. Apparently France and England had taken longer to start trying to kill each other then usual without an American catalyst.

He had an hour. An hour to search this entire hotel and damnit he would pound on every door, he would tear into every single broom closet, he wouldn't rest until-

"did you see Prussia this morning?" Hungary asked as she strolled past with Japan. "He had that little blonde all over him! and half dressed!"

"yes I did." Japan brought a tissue to his nose, dabbing gently. "What was that nations name again?"

"I'm not sure-" Alfred Grabbed japans shoulders staring him starlight in the eyes

"For the love of all that is Manga! Was it Canada? did he look kind of like me only less free with glasses and polar bear!" Japan looked terrified pushing away

"Please do not touch me!" He brushed himself off as Alfred work not to grab him again

"Yes… That does sound about right…" Said Hungary looking between the two nations "Where exactly is Canada on the map…" She went to ask, but Alfred was already gone.

That damn Prussian bastard! How could Mattie go with him! Why would he! He wasn't even a Nation anymore! America was obviously so much better. Obviously. he stalked off towards the hall before realizing he had no clue where Gilberts room was! "Damnit!" just then he caught a flash of tall blonde relief in the corner of his eye "Dude! Germany dude! Which room is your brother staying in!?"

German jumped as he turned "huh? why do you want to know?" He looked Alfred up and down suspiciously

"because he's kidnapped Canada and I totally have to be the hero and get him back before he tries to invade his vital regions and ruins his innocence!" Well.. Alfred wasn't really sure how innocent Matthew was. He was raised by France. Now he felt the intense urge to beat up a bunch of people who's names he wasn't even sure of. who had it been? England?! France himself!? oh it better not have been one of those commie bastards Cuba or Russia!

Germany raised an eyebrow as Alfred's face contorted into ten different expressions rapidly. Was he not getting this! It was serious! What if Prussia took over Canada and Mattie really disappeared. He was about to set loose a string of threats of war when the German sighed "room 306" he watched as Alfred took off to the stairs, towards the third floor.

He reached the room and swung the door open wide "Mattie I'm here to rescue-" No one was there… He backtracked and looked at the door. room 306...had they already run off?! Alfred had to stop them before they did something stupid!

That's when he heard a bang from the bathroom

"Verdammt!"

"sorry!"

They were in the bathroom! Alfred charged over to it, about to swing it open when he paused, listening to the conversation and sounds of shuffling

"ahhh It's going to get everywhere Gil!"

"Just put the thing in already and it won't!"

"It's so sticky… I don't wanna touch-"

"well you should have thought of that earlier! I'm helping you here so just hurry before! arg, My uniform!"

"why are you even wearing it right now?! you really don't need to wear it for this!"

"I like it okay!"

"Alright Alright I almost got it! stop struggling oh! " there was a thud and Matthew moaned

"Birdie! are you okay?!"

"I'm fine" came the muffled reply "-just big"

a sigh, "Here let me help-"

The bathroom door slammed open, Alfred's trusty gun in hand as he yelled at the top of his lungs " Put your hands up and step away from the nation of Canada! He's mine and you're not being any of your stupid five meters in him you old- huh?"

Three pairs of shocked eyes met. It was in this moment that Matthews bear, who was covered in… what the hell was that?! syurp!? Launched himself off Matthew's chest and out the door "no bath! thank you hamburger man!"

Alfred turned his head back to look at the scene. "Verdammt! now he's going to get the whole damn hotel sticky!" Gilbert growled

"I'll just go…" Matthew finally tore his shocked eyes away from Alfred and scrambled to stand. Shockingly it was Gilbert who grabbed the back of the shirt that was a bit too big for the Canadian nation holding him back. Alfred had been totally prepared to follow him and catch him this! he had!

"no. I'll go get the damn bear… you stay and talk!" Gil looked at Alfred, eyes narrowing "you had better be clear and to the damn point and make it quick. I want my room back!" He walked out the door before poking his head back in "Matthew, watch Gilbird!" and left again.

"ahh… no Gil wait…. I just...Maple…" Matthew bit his lip and violet eyes raised to meet Alfred's Intense ones.

"What was the big idea this morning then huh?! Just make assumptions and run off before I can get a word out!" Alfred crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I'm sorry... " Matthew ducked his head, He was picking at his hands nervously, obviously missing the bear that would usually give him a steady grounding. his lip a moment later joined in being tormented.

Alfred sighed carding a hand through his hair "Mattie…" He stepped closer grabbing the others chin and pulling so the lip was released. "You're going to hurt yourself doing that!" He scolded, not letting go of Matthews chin.

The canadian burned bright red at the touch, eyes wide as he looked up for a moment then quickly back down. "Hey… Mattie"

"I love you!" Matthew blurted out. Damn…

"you know, that is the second time you've just cut him off mid thought and frankly it was kind of rude and… wait what?" Alfred stood stunned. Had he heard that right?! he was torn. part of him was doing back flipped, the other was throwing a small tantrum because Matthew had stolen his line!

"I… I love you... " Matthew repeated looking away, a tear ran down the smaller blondes reddened cheek. "I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, and I understand you don't feel that way but Gilbert said I needed to-"

"stop. My turn to interrupt. not so nice is it?" He paused for a moment, hoping it would get a smile, or at least a look. but the nervous nation continued looking down."In fact, you know… you raised your voice at me, you ran down the halls half naked, you skipped out on the meeting…" Alfred tugged his chin up, forcing the eye contact "you decided to assume you know what I'm feeling…" Alfred took a shaky breath and dipped down, pressing his lips to Matthews.

Matthew frozen for a second before the pressure was returned. Alfred cheered in his head, but his body melted into it. his hand moved from Matthews chin to tangle in his curls instead. Matthew's lips were slightly chapped but gentle, they tasted like Maple syrup still from whatever accident had caused the sticky wild animal roaming the halls. Alfred savored it committing the feeling to memory before pulling back and placing his forehead to Matthews "... and then you had the nerve to steal my line… I love you too Mattie"

Alfred wasn't sure if he should start to be alarmed by the shade of red Matthew was reaching… but his thought was interrupted by a certain Prussian coming back through the hotel door, a sticky pouting polar bear being held by the scruff of his neck. The pair were both coated in sticky brown syrup now, all sort of things sticking to them, from papers and pencils to a pair of lacy underwear attached to the bears head. "I hate to break up a touching moment… but if you could take this thing and get it out of my sight" Gilbert looked out of breath, and his hand had a rather red looking set of teeth marks.

Matthew pulled away from the moment. "Kumahiko!" He exclaimed grabbing the bear "I'm sorry Gilbert! Is your hand okay?!"

The trio had dropped Kuma back off in Matthew's room before dashing down to the conference room. Japan and Hungary both reached for a box of tissues, smirking, after noticing that two of them were coated in syrup and Matthew was most definitely wearing the Prussians street cloths (A German band shirt and a pair of too long skinny jeans).

though that was nothing compared to the reaction when Alfred noticed the looks and whispers. He promptly turned to Matthew (who sat next to him) and placed a kiss on the Canadian, once again turning him several shades of pink. He then gave a challenging look around the table, draping an arm over Matthew for the rest of the conference.

Matthew had put his head down with a groan of embarrassment at the action… but he couldn't hold back a small smile. Alfred loved him, and he loved Alfred. could there be anything better?

"Alfred F Jones!" Matthew cried out "get out!" a candle, apple pie this time, flew at the American's head. fortunately for the hero, he had gotten better at dodging over the past six months.

"I'm just making sure you're okay!" Alfred cried out with a pout.

"you've been checking every five minutes!"

"you don't make any sound!"

"I'm sleeping! We don't all wake up at the crack of dawn!"

"well then you don't know what you're missing Mattie! here,I'll come carry you outside and show you!"

"get out!" This time the book flew, Alfred closed the door and pouted. he shoved his hands in his pockets and was about to walk away when he heard a voice "Alfred?"

Alfred quickly turned and opened the door "yeah?" he said with his best 'I'm mad at you' face. Matthew sighed

"I'm sorry... "

Alfred gave a bright smile and dashed the side of the bed, hugging Matthew awkwardly "that's okay Mattie! you didn't even hit me this time"

Matthew sighed. "I love you Alfie… "

"Love you too Mattie" Alfred placed a chaste kiss on his lips, but Matthews arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Matthew pulled away "why don't you come back to bed this time…" He purred against Alfred's ear. Alfred hummed, moving into the bed and over top of Matthew, kissing him deeper. He made a mental note: Learn to appreciate sleeping in.


End file.
